The present invention relates to protective clothing, in particular for protection of a user from damaging action of a poison gas.
It is known that in order to avoid significant damages from exposure to poison gas released by an enemy in the time of war, or a poison gas in advertently leaking from corresponding sources in the time of peace, it is necessary to wear a protective clothing.
Protective clothing has been known in many various modifications. It is believed that it is advisable to further improve the protective clothing, in particular for protection of an individual from damaging action of poison gas.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a protective coating which is a further improvement of the existing clothing of this type.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a protective clothing which has a clothing part adapted to surround a user""s body; and a protective coating applied on said clothing part and composed of polymeric adsorbing material formed so that it adsorbs at least some poisonous components of a poison gas and therefore prevents their action on the user""s body.
In accordance with various embodiments of the present invention, the adsorbing material can be applied on an outer surface of the closing part, can be covered additionally by an exterior layer, can be applied on the closing part in several successive layers. The adsorbing polymeric material which is suitable for this purpose can be formed as porous hydrophobic divinylbenzene copolymer which initially has surface exposed vinyl groups in which thereafter the vinyl groups are chemically modified so as to form different surface exposed functional groups with a greater hydrophilicity and greater biocompatibility than those of the vinyl groups, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,087,300; 6,114,466; 6,133,393; 6,136,424, and 6,153,707.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.